Limitations
by DarkWhisperingMoon
Summary: When Kanda and Lavi head out on an assignment that they were not given the full truth on, will it put both their Lives in danger?
1. Truth

It was a normal day for the exorcists that are in Headquarters, along with those exorcist was the cold and fearless Kanda, and the Happy but secretly sad Bookman/exorcist Lavi. Kanda was in the middle of his daily ritual of eating his Soba noodles in solitary and silence, just the way he liked it.

If we were to look around the corner we would see Lavi happily talking to Allen and Lenalee who had just returned from a mission. Lavi and Kanda often were paired up for missions, Kanda was never happy about this the opposite of his usual partner who is always happy. If you were to look at these two from a distance you would never guess that the sword master held great respect for the Red Headed Bookman. Though would never admit it.

Those two were now headed off to the Chief Officer of the Black Order and Branch Head of the European Branch, Komui Lee. The eccentric older Brother of their fellow exorcist, Lenalee.

"Come on Yuuu, why don't you ever wear a smile" The red head said while walking next to is blue haired friend.

"Maybe it's because I never have anything to smile about around all these annoying people, now be quiet Baka Usagi."

Once they reached the office's door, Lavi knocked on the door and entered. "Ahh Lavi, Kanda, now that you're here I can tell you the details of your mission."

"You will be heading to the northern parts of Europe; there have been an abundant amount of Akuma terrorizing small villages for no apparent reason."

"This will most likely be a long mission, so make sure you contact us to tell me how your progress is going, all right now get going and good Luck."

As of that the two exorcists closed the office doors and started to head out on their assignment. "Sir" "Yes what is it, Reever" "Do you think it was wise to send them out on this mission and not even give them the full truth?"

"They know what they need for now, besides if I was to tell them it would only make them worry and become distracted, and I don't want their deaths on my conscious."

"But what if not telling them actually puts them in more Danger then if we had told them?"

"If it does then I will tell them, but until I get actual proof that it is what we may suspect then I and everybody else will keep their mouths shut, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" and with that Reever went on with what he was doing before. "Please just don't let this get them killed" Komui whispered and took a sip of his coffee.


	2. Aftermath

The Train ride to the small town of Caronia was silent. Both Exorcists read over the mission details. They had many stops to make for the next couple months. In the details of the Mission was that a large amount random Akuma attacks have been happening to also random villages. There seems to be no point to the attacks other than to cause havoc, and destruction. Many people were moving to the southern parts of Europe because of the fear of the next Akuma attack. Lavi instantly knew that Kanda was not happy about this mission. Either for the fact that he and Lavi would be spending a great amount of time together or that this was just a pain in the ass. The train suddenly stopped and announcing that they had reached their destination. Kanda silently got up while carrying Mugen, and followed the redhead exorcist out to the train station. There sitting on a bench in front of the train was their finder, he was supposed to lead us through the first town and explain what had been going on so we would have a general idea for the other towns. As the Finder whose name was Kane lead us through the town it was obvious that there had been an Akuma attack. Buildings were destroyed and scattered in every direction, scorch marks on the ground, crying women and children surrounded the area.

"Witnesses say there was about 6-10 Akuma that attacked." The finder told the two exorcists.

Lavi just looked around and tried to push down the feeling of sadness in his "non existing" heart, and tried to remember everything that was later to be put in records. Kanda just looked around but unnoticed by anybody he was holding on to Mugen very tightly to try and calm himself down and face the fact that this had already happened and that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Was anybody killed" Lavi asked though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, 16 people were killed" Kane answered. "It was a massacre they had no chance" Kane added.

"But the question is why did they attack the town and just leave, they are usually attracted to innocence, but this seems to have no reason at all."Kane asked his question directed at the exorcists behind him.

"Che, who knows" Kanda answered.

"Well here we are this in the inn that has been offered for you two to stay in, though I do have some bad news as you can see this inn was not damaged and so the people who lost their homes are staying here for the time being, they are completely overbooked but I asked them to save a room for the Black Order."

"Wait did you say _**a **_room, as in one room?" Lavi asked.

"That's the bad news since they are so overbooked they could only save one room, so sorry to say but you will have to share a room."

A sigh could be heard coming from Kanda who just glared at the inn.

"If there is not anything else you need help with I need to be on my way"

"No that's fine thanks for all the help" Lavi said to Kane. With that Kane headed toward the end of town and Lavi and Kanda were left standing in front of the Inn.

"Let's get this over with" Kanda said in a gruff voice, full of aggravation.

They went into the inn and got the key for their room and headed up to the third floor. Their faces fell when they saw that there was only one bed. It had been a long day and the two were very tired.

"Yu I'll take the floor" but before he could say anything else Kanda interrupted him" Baka usagi take the bed, I'm sure it's a piece of crap anyways."

Kanda settled down on the floor against the wall and laid Mugen on his shoulder with him holding on to it. Lavi plopped down on the bed not even bothering to take his boots off and fell into a deep sleep. Kanda could hear the rabbits breathing begin to slow down signaling that he was falling asleep. When the breath all together evened out showing that Lavi was asleep he let himself also fall into a not so deep sleep.


	3. Wondering

_Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man or any of its characters except Kane _

**Lavi's POV**

The next morning the town's streets were crowded with people carrying their belongings, mothers tugging their children along and fathers loading up their families into small carriages. Others just walked out of the town their things in their hands. The slamming of doors woke Lavi up. He awoke to seeing Kanda look out the window staring at the early morning activities of the town.

"How long have you been up?" Lavi asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Since dawn" Kanda said while still looking out the window.

Lavi decided to see what was so interesting outside, so he got up and joined Kanda near the window. Lines of people or carriages could be seen on the town's roads.

"What do you think the Akuma's were doing here" Lavi asked quietly.

"Che, like I said before who knows." With that Kanda turned around and started walking towards the door

"Where are you going Yu?" asked Lavi

"I said don't call me that Baka Usagi, and I'm going to go search for Innocence like we were sent here to do." Kanda said and left with Mugen in hand not even bothering to shut the door on his way out.

Lavi sighed went over to the bed and grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, and just like his Raven haired companion had done not minutes ago, he left the building but he closed the door on the way out.

"Yu has been pretty snappy with me lately I wonder what's going on with him" Lavi mused to himself as he walked down the steps.

The Inn door was open and he stepped out into the crisp morning air, and looked around for Kanda. He found Kanda looking around the base of a destroyed church. Lavi ran over to him and decided to help him look for any sign of the innocence that had lured the Akuma here and made them attack with such force.

"Do you sense innocence here Kanda, because I sure don't" Lavi asked while turning to Kanda who was looking at the stain glass windows of the church.

"No" he finally said

"Then should we be going to the next town, I mean if there is no innocence here then there is no reason for us to stay" Lavi said trying to be cold about the matter when all he wanted to do was go find anybody who needed help and help them.

"Whatever, it looks like we will have to walk to the next town the train doesn't go the town we are heading towards and even if it did the next train is not till tomorrow." Kanda mentioned and starting walking towards the way of the next town.

Lavi trailed next to Kanda the entire way there, conversation that was tried to be made by Lavi was shortly cut off with some sort of cold comment from Kanda. You know Kanda may not be the favorite person in the Black Order no one seem to know how to deal with him, or are to simply afraid to even try. Though beyond anybodies belief Lavi would just come up behind Kanda just start talking with him even calling him by his first name. They all thought he was incredibly stupid or just incredibly brave, but in truth Lavi and Kanda are friends and make a good team in battle. They hold great respect for one another, even though it's covered up by Lavi's constant teasing and Kanda's Insults and cold personality.

"I'm guessing were here" Lavi said as he looked at a sign that probably used to say "welcome" but now was scorched and broken in half.

This town was in worse shape than the last, there was almost no building left standing. You could still see the blood stains of where people were killed. All Lavi wanted to do was find the damn Akumas and kill every single one of them. He looked over and saw a mother crying into a teddy bear and he could only guess that it was from a dead child. He looked down and this time noticed that Kanda's grip on Mugen was very tight. Most people think that Kanda does not care for anyone but himself, but they are dead wrong. He cares for people, but does not let himself show it. The only reason Lavi can see it, is because Kanda and himself have been friends for a long time and they know each other better than most people did.

"Excuse me miss" Lavi called out to a young women who was standing on the side of the road.

"Were from the Black Order, this is going to be an odd question, but how many people were killed here and do you know how many Akumas were here?" Lavi asked trying to ignore the look on the Women's face.

"I think there were 10-12 Akuma here and I think about 20 people are dead." The women said her voice wavering and her eyes began to glisten from tears that had not been shed.

"Thank you" Lavi said while putting his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort and they took off towards the middle of town. He could hear the quiet sobs coming from the women behind them, she had probably lost someone.

"The numbers of people killed and of Akumas has grown; do you think they are gathering somewhere and these towns could be like meeting places?" Lavi asked.

"Maybe" Kanda answered in a low voice. Right now he was trying to see if he could sense any innocence in the town.

"Well there would have to be someone pulling the strings, Akumas wouldn't think of this on their own." Lavi responded.

"I don't know Lavi" Kanda said quietly ignoring the shocked face that Lavi wore when he called him by his name. He only did that when he was very serious and very confused.


End file.
